A Good, Old Fashioned Space Station Christmas
by WolfofthePine
Summary: Julian Bashir wants to share the human custom of Christmas with his favourite Cardassian tailor, Mr Garak. (Just a cute fluffy story for Christmas)


**Here's a short, fluffy GarakXBashir story for my lovely readers!**

Julian lay across his bed, reading a PADD, waiting for Elim to return. He was so excited with his little secret he was almost sure he couldn't keep it in. Elim would be so surprised! Normally, Julian's quarters were a little messy, but on his off shifts, he'd cleaned the whole place for Christmas. A number of the human personnel on the station were eager to have another touch of home on DS9. Captain Sisko had been reluctant to allow Julian to replicate a tree and put it in his quarters for a couple weeks, but he agreed when Julian said he'd also put up more in the Captain's quarters, the mess hall, and the rec centre and put the lights on them.

He checked his clock, wondering when Elim would show up. It was already 1900, and Julian had plans! He tapped his combadge.

"Bashir to Garak."

"Garak here. What is it, my dear doctor," Elim replied.

"Are you coming to my quarters soon?"

"I'm on my way right now. I just closed the shop. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to see you."

"I'll be sure to hurry. Garak out." Julian was about to explode with excitement, so he rolled off his bed onto the floor and rolled over to the tree and checked the packages under it. Elim's was on the top with its glittering blue paper. Then the door squawked the arrival of a visitor, and the doctor pushed the button to reveal Elim, who looked inside and looked very confused.

"Happy Christmas, Elim!" Julian yelled, wrapping his arms around the still very puzzled Cardassian tailor.

"What?" Elim said, gazing at the pretty things around the room. "Why is there a tree in your quarters? What's going on?"

"It's Christmas Eve, darling! The day of joy and love and presents and family, and if you're religious, Jesus!"

"Oh, this is Christmas… It's beautiful, my dear doctor," Elim stuttered, looking at the lights and the tree and the gifts. GIFTS? Oh no. Were they giving gifts?

"I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, I'll teach you all about it," Julian grinned.

"That sounds like it will be a truly pleasurable experience."

"So, human parents tell their children that there is an ancient elf who flies around in a red sleigh with flying deer creatures who lives at the North Pole and gives presents to children?" Elim asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous!"

"Santa Claus, of course. He's real though, Elim. Just maybe not in the literal sense you are fond of. He's real in the spirit," Julian replied.

"Hmmph."

"I have something for you," The doctor said, getting off his couch and walking over to the tree. He picked up the sparkly blue package and came back, sitting cross-legged next to Elim. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Elim replied, smiling and carefully opening the package. After he got past the paper, the box wasn't sealed. He pulled off the top to reveal the most hideous, horrible-looking, disgusting sweater he'd ever seen. When Julian saw his reaction, he burst out laughing. Elim inspected the bright green fabric, embroidered with red cartoon reindeer with plastic eyes with contempt.

"It's…lovely…" He said, eying the doctor who was still chuckling.

"I thought you'd like it. Look under it," The other replied. Garak lifted the sweater and peered into the box. Another little box was hidden beneath the monstrosity! He placed the sweater on the table and opened the smaller box. Inside there were four bars of Delavian chocolate and a note.

_Dearest Elim,_

_Happy first Christmas. I love you._

Elim looked at Julian who was blushing brightly and hugged him. Bashir laughed and smiled at Elim.

"One more thing," The doctor said. "Mistletoe!" He pulled out a small plant, put it on Elim's head and kissed him. After the surprise set in, Garak kissed him back. What a lucky man he was to have someone like Dr Julian Bashir.

**Well, happy Christmas everyone! :) -J**


End file.
